Love, Luke, and Snow
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES (ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUES) LL( hello, it's ME! ! )What if Lorelai had gone inside with Luke for coffee in Love War and Snow?
1. the Musketeers

**Love, Luke, and Snow  
****By gilmoregirl1979  
(just another woulda shoulda coulda/ IF ONLY!!! lol)**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. No Harm, No Sue. Dialouge has been borrowed from....episode 1-08 - Love and War and Snow (written by Joan Binder Weiss; directed by Alan Myerson)**

**Some Dialouge and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979 (It's more Fun THAT WAY!!!).**

**The shout outs:**

**LuvzAFunEthing: my advisor and friend, you wanna know what is FUNNY? How long it too these too to get together… THAT is Funny!!!**

**jeepgirl259: you wanted more, borrowing my mother's brooklyn accent >you got it!! I'm a brooklyn broad once removed it's AWSOME!!! I am currently retaping the eppys I missed off ABCFamily down here(US).. don't know if you get that.. worth the research!!! Enjoy!!**

**The Q for this story: What if Lorelai had gone inside with Luke for coffee in Love War and Snow ?**

**(inspired by my inssesant need to watch and re-watch the first season DVD till season two comes out … and the rantings that come out of my mouth as I yell at the TV during such a marathon… ;o) Luvz knows whatI mean!!! **

**For those who came in late:  
-Luke had a rant at the town meeting over the anniversary of …  
****insert Peter Graves Sounding Type Voice >  
****the legendary_Battle of Stars Hollow _and its reenactors.  
LUKE: Oh, for God's Sake, do we have to go through this every damn year! I thought we were here to discuss town issues. … Twelve guys stood in a row all night…..  
MAYOR: Waiting for the Red Coats.  
LUKE: Who never showed!  
MAYOR: Now just a minute!  
LUKE: Twelve guys stood in a row all night waiting for an enemy that never showed. They got stood up. They should've been wearing prom dresses.  
TAYLOR: I've had just about enough of this.  
LUKE: Sit down, Taylor.  
TAYLOR: Menace.  
LUKE: Suck up.  
LUKE: Have any of you ever considered the fact that you're glorifying a war we fought so we could keep land that we stole?  
MAYOR: If you don't like it here in America, why don't you go stand in line for toilet paper in the USSR!  
LUKE: There is no more USSR, Harry.  
-Lorelai smelled snow and obsessively listened to Mr. Medina's phone message  
RORY: So, how many times are you gonna listen to that?  
LORELAI: 'Til it stops being sexy.  
RORY: Stop! That's my teacher you're talking about. I have to respect him.  
LORELAI: Okay, well, if it makes you feel any better, while he's being sexy, he's also being grammatically correct.  
RORY: Better. Thank you.  
-Lane & RORY HAD FIGHT OVER Lane's crush on Rich Bloomingfeld And Rory's being so focused on DEANO … and Lane felt Rich Bloomingfeld "gorgeous hair"!! (huh, she had a thing for thick haired blondes even then … WOAW insight!!)  
-Lorelai was snowed in the Hollow and unable to go to Friday night dinner, and Rory was snowed in with the elder Gilmores(scary thought indeed, can you say the shining? REDRUM) and introduced her grandparents to the wonders of frozen pizza.**

**Now, … on Gilmore Girls**

**CH 1:  
The Musketeers **  
  
7777777777777777777777777 Lucky for Luke !!! 777777777777777777777777

The reenactors passed by Luke's diner on their way to that historical spot. Luke knew it was pointless, but he had to make one last appeal to the the mayor before it was too late. "Harry, come on, stop this before somebody drives through town and thinks the local mental institution has bad padlocks."

"Luke, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Your father was a reenactor."

"Yes, and I thought he was crazy also." Harry fumed off to his position.

Taylor was complaining, what else was new. "Who's stepping on my musket?"

"That'd be me." the skinny Kirk admitted.

"Well, stop it."

The reenactors walk toward their standing area in the square. Lorelai walks over to Luke. "There goes the fire chief, the police chief and the one paramedic with a valid license. I feel safe, don't you?"

Luke still couldn't believe it, "Look at them, all relatively intelligent men, but there they are dressed up in costumes, standing out in a snowstorm, and for what? "

"Because it's tradition. " a magical smile bewitched her face.

"Tradition is a trap, it allows people to stick their head in the sand. Everything in the past was so quaint, so charming. Times were simpler. Kids didn't have sex. Neighbors knew each other. It's a freaking fairy tale. Things sucked then, too. It just sucked without indoor plumbing."

_Oh Luke! not even you could spoil my good mood. _Lorelai was determined to win him over, and wistfully argued "I think some traditions are nice. Birthdays. Holidays. Taking a walk in the first snow of the season."

"I didn't get the Hallmark card for that one."

Lorelai felt the need to explain, with a story, of course,_ It's what I do._"When I was five, I had a really bad ear infection and I had been home in bed for a week and I was very sad. So I wished really hard that something wonderful would happen to me, and I woke up the next morning and it had snowed. And I was sure that some Fairy Godmother had done it just for me. It was my little present."

"Your parents never explained the concept of weather to you? " he teased in a tone that he only saved for Lorelai Gilmore.

Broken out of her wistful remembrance "I am making a point, Mouthy McGee. Of course, many years later, I realized that logically, the snow was not there for me personally. But, still, when it snows, something inside me says, 'hey, that's your present.' I don't think it'll ever change."

He smiled at how cute she could be about the silliest things, she was all dreams a fairy dust, it was one of the things he loved about her. _I didn't think love, I didn't think love…_ he also tried not to think about how much more beautiful, _if that was possible_, she was in the falling snow. Luke glanced over at the reenactors. She had shared something very personal with him, so he thought he'd return the gesture. "My father used to be one of those guys."

"Yeah? "

"Yeah, he even had his own musket."

"Really?" _well he's trying…_

"Never had to rent it."

"Where is the musket now? " trying to picture Luke carrying it around, maybe for Halloween…

"He was buried with it. "

"Wow." _Topic taking a downer turn, Poor Luke._

"Yup. He loved that musket. "

"That's nice . . . in a disturbing sort of way."

Luke took a deep breath, and met her eyes again. "Come on in, … I'll get you some coffee." he was pretty sure he was shaking a bit from the cold;_ Yeah, the cold that was it, nothing to do with those amazing blue eyes._

She hated to admit it, but she was a little cold. "Oh sure exploit my weakness."

"It's not like I've got the musket to your head, you can go if you want…" _Stupid!! Don't say things like THAT!!_

Lorelai considered for a moment. "Like I'm gonna turn down coffee, especially yours ..." she jabbed him in the ribs. _Let's see the man behind the ball cap._

The bells jingled as he opened the door for her, "If you did, I'd be asking where the Real Lorelai was.".

777777777777777777777777777777 unlucky for max 77777777777777777777777777777

"But how long is this gonna take?" asked Max Medina.

Gypsy was her _usual charming_ self." I don't know."

"So I'm just stuck here? Over night? Can I at least sleep in my car while you work?" he was kidding of course, but Gypsy was never really in a joking mood when it came to being perched over as she worked.

"Look go to the Independence Inn, I have a friend who works there maybe she could get you a room." _This putz looks like he could afford it._

"And what is this friend's name.."

"Lorelai Gilmore" Gypsy snapped, as she tweaked something with the clinking sound of tools.

"Lorelai?" _That's right, this is Rory's home town._ He seemed to remember it now from his student files. He turned away from his "unwell" car, as if Lorelai would materialize behind him, simply by saying her name. _Maybe … maybe Lorelai will help out a stranded stranger, well teacher, … friend? _He left Gypsy to her work, and began a hunt for the radiant, infectious Lorelai Gilmore.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The diner was dead, Lorelai was on her third cup of coffee, and Luke was grinning at having her company. Well half grinning, Luke doesn't exactly grin. He managed a convincing "non-grin" at having Lorelai's undivided attention. _He really does have a nice smile, when he decides to show it… _Lorelai was rambling on at her usual speed, but any time alone with Lorelai was special for Luke.

" … and that is how the naming inanimate objects became a tradition in the Gilmore home." She slapped her hands on the counter to drive her point home.

"Okay, okay, some traditions are good, Geez!" Luke chuckled at her story, _Agreeing is the only way to shut her up_, but secretly he loved it. Then his attention was taken outside, by the reenacters. Lorelai peaked behind her, and considered his expression, "What are you thinking about?" curious at the wheels turning beneath that ball cap.

Luke sighed, and admitted, "My dad."

Her faced softened for him. She had picked up hints during their friendship that he was really close to his father. _Hello, the sign out front, the practical shrine of a diner. _And when William Danes died, it was understood, throughout Stars Hollow, that Luke had taken it pretty hard. Lorelai couldn't even imagine how that must felt, having a completely opposite relationship with her own father.

"If he were, ... you know, still around… he'd probably be … out there…" Luke sighed again.

Lorelai studied him, it was almost like Luke could still see his father standing outside in the row. Luke took another deep breath, the kind you took when you made a hard decision. _Not so hard really. _And he began load up a tray of coffees. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"And spoil the surprise?" He topped of the last take out cup with a lid and took the tray outside.

Lorelai smiled and watched through the window as Luke seemed to reason with Harry.

7777777777777777 lucky for Harry and the renactors 7777777777777

"Here. " Luke offering a cup of coffee, to Harry.

"What is this? "Harry still suspicious at Luke's intentions.

"I brought you coffee. " _I'm trying to do a nice thing here, don't make me regret it._

"No, thank you." Harry stood firm.

"Harry, you're freezing. Take the damn coffee. "

"When our forefathers stood out here many moons ago, they didn't have any coffee. "

"How do you know? Do you have written documentation about what sort of beverages they did or did not have on that long historic night of standing? " _Okay cut the sarcasm a bit, man._

"This is still a joke to you, young man. I don't choose to be a joke. We don't need your coffee."

"Harry, please, … take the coffee." thenhe hithis point where he knew it would count most. "My father would've taken the coffee."

Reluctantly, Harry caved, "Well, all right then, thank you."

"Andrew?"

"Thank you, Luke." Andrew accepted the steaming cup.

"Kirk?"

"You got any herbal tea?"

"Uh, not on me, but I can get some."

"With a squeeze of lemon?"

"Okay. " _herbal tea, with lemon…_

Another "soldier" suggested, " I could really go for some cocoa."

His army buddy agreed "Oh, that sounds good. Cocoa for me too. "

Luke went to the next guy wishing he had brought his order pad with him. "Okay, okay, hang on a minute. One herbal tea, uh, and two cocoas……."

7777777777777777777777777777777

Luke came back inside to get the orders that had just been placed. Lorelai had a strange sort of smile on her face.

"What?" he asked as he loaded up the tray for his second trip.

"Nothing… that was just … really nice."

"Hey like I said ... one of those guys could have been my dad."

Lorelai decided to ignore the obvious jab, he would naturally taken offense too, _we are having amoment here, don't ruin it Gilmore,_ "Still nice. I get the feeling your not as much of a grouch as you protest to be."

He leaned in.. "I won't tell if you won't."

Lorelai did a double take,_ Did Luke actually wink at me?_

"I'll be right back and make you dinner," he quickly added "… if you want."

She watched him again through the window as he gave Kirk his tea and passed out the other beverages he had donated to the reenactment. _Luke is a really good guy. Nice, well most of the time, trustworthy, reliable … cute. Oh no, remember what Rory said.. I can't date Luke. Then again, she also said that Al's food stunk … which is totally crazy, it's just … imaginative … avant guard ... but still. What does that say about her judgment … Luke is… well Luke is Luke ... great Coffee,… handy,… handsome…_

She didn't even notice when he came back in."Hey, you alright?"

She was startled when he had tapped her shoulder, "ummmm yeah, … So Burger?"

Luke rolled his eyes, " You have burgers every day." Then something his mom told him came to mind. _The way to someone's heart is through their stomach_, he knew that had to be more than true, … for either Gilmore Girl, having served them on a daily basis. "…you know, … seeing as its dead, I could make you something more ..."

"Healthy? Thank you No" she teased.

"… Just sit still, I'll surprise you." and Luke went up to his apartment for something.

_A Luke Danes Surprise, this I have to see._

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
-_This putz looks like he could afford it.- _we knew we always liked Gypsy.**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	2. The POWER of the Magical Flakes!

**Love, Luke, and Snow**  
**By gilmoregirl1979  
(just another woulda shoulda coulda)**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. No Harm, No Sue. Dialouge has been borrowed from....episode 1-08 - Love and War and Snow (written by Joan Binder Weiss; directed by Alan Myerson)**

**Some Dialouge and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979**

**(It's more Fun THAT WAY!!!).**

**The shout outs:**

**LuvzAFunEthing: you wanna know what is FUNNY? How long it too these too to get together… THAT is Funny!!!**

**NicoleMack : My My you must get up very early in the morning(my first review on this fic!!!) ... I have the whole thing mostly outlined!!! (feel free to suggest!!!) far be it for me to deny you, your guilty pleasure!!! bitte baby!!I won't let you down!! (PS it's me, trust in that ... lol !! ) **

The Q for this story: What if Lorelai had gone inside with Luke for coffee in Love War and Snow ?

**(inspired by my inssesant need to watch and re-watch the first season DVD till season two comes out … and the rantings that come out of my mouth as I yell at the TV during such a marathon… ;o)  
I know ch 1 was short!!! here you go!!**

**777777777777777777777777777777  
CH 2:  
The POWER of the Magical Flakes!!  
**

"Sir, she left a few hours ago." The french man droned, already annoyed at this man's persistence.

"Just please, could you tell me where she is?" Max practically pleaded, trying to reason with a disgruntled french man.

"Sir, I have no idea. I am not her keeper. I do not have a Lorelai Lo jack remote I can press then poof, I will be able to locate her whenever I _am_ in need of her. Believe me, if such a device existed or could be implanted without her realizing it; I would have done it long ago to keep her from her incessant goofing off." Argued the French man.

"This is unbelievable."

"Sir Please, she left a few hours ago, I'm sure you will find her wherever there are coffee products sold."

"Of course." _Well I'm definitely no Sherlock, that's for sure._

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"WOW!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Good huh?"

"Oh My God, this is amazing." Shoveling another bite of this mystery, completely wonderful mixture in her mouth. "what is this tiny stuff called again?"

"Couscous."

"Well, I like it. ... I don't' know … there's something familiar about it" she chewed trying to place it. "… it's like… " she contemplated gesturing with her fork.

"Pasta?" he supplied.

"Yeah Pasta!!"

"That's because it is pasta, its from the middle east."

She was surprised, …"Since when were you so worldly, Julia Child? You seem like the turkey loaf and potatoes kinda guy to me."

"Well there's a lot you don't' know about me. " and he refilled her water, topped off her Coffee.

"I guess so." she studied his movements, as if secrets would be revealed simply by staring at him.

"...but, I'm glad you like it."

Snapping back to the conversation."You should serve stuff like this all the time. Ooooooo do theme dishes every week…" Scarping her plate clean.

"It's a diner, we don't do international themes." _if I don't do decorations, what makes her think she can make me do themes_,as he took her emptyplate.

"French fires?"

"Which were originally from Belgium."

"Well, maybe you should, that could be your thing, … I know I'd come here every day.."

"It's already Al's thing, you know how sensitive he is;_and _you do come here everyday."

She smiled at him, _yeah I do,_ and then she noticed the time. "… Wow? Is it really that late.. and it's still snowing," she smiled at the magical flakes again. "convenient for you, you kinda work from home, so there's no crazy commute when you're snowed in." _Luke plus road rage, that's a healthy combination,_ "_Or_ you could actually sleep in like a _normal_ person, and have a real snow day."

"_Or_ it wouldn't matter if I opened or not, cause no one _would_ be crazy enough to go outside in this weather, so I wouldn't have any customers, then I'd be free to answer the phone when a certain chatty friend of mine called me to brave the elements to shovel her walk for her, so she and her daughter won't kill themselves, because _they are_ the affore mentioned crazy, and would go out in such weather to buy "fashion over function" shoes or something, and have never bought a shovel in all the years they lived here or on any of the shopping trips they have made."

_WOW he's good._ She could tell he was just using sarcasm to get her to stop being so suggestive. "Well sounds like you have a busy day tomorrow, so I'm gonna … go…" she almost wish she could stay, he would be all alone now, with thoughts of his dad, it just didn't sound right to her, _He's usually alone Lorelai, he likes it, ... I guess._ She had her own empty house to _look forward _too. "… thanks for dinner, and the coffee and the conversation." _Miracle of Miracles._

"Hey," _Just say it, man._ "you uhhhhh want me to … " he nervously cleared his throat " … walk you home?…"

_In a snow storm? _Lorelai smiled at the offer from a gentleman._ Haven't had one of those for a while, particularly a flannel clad one. _

777777777777777777777777777777777777

_I must be insane. Wandering a strange town, on foot, in a snowstorm. _Max had tried at the Inn, _of course she left earlier_. He didn't know this town, he couldn't even remember where her house was. _Too many streets named after fruit._ He tried every place that served coffee he could find ... well except Luke's diner.. _she always talks about his coffee._

Max walked up to the door and saw the closed sign and the dim lights. As he turned around, wondering if he should just give up and get a room at the Inn, HER Inn. He then noticed with some amusement the renactors. _This really is a strange little town._

With some reluctance he approached the group."Excuse me? Does anyone here know Lorelai Gilmore?"

"This is Stars Hollow, everyone knows everyone," Taylor eyed the stranger suspiciously.

"I see, well, I'm looking for Lorelai, I'm a friend of hers, could any of you point me in the direction of her house?"

"If you are her friend, wouldn't you already know where she lives?" interogated the snide, suspecting Taylor.

"Well see I know her address. I just need to get to her street."

Kirk decided to help the guy out, since he was a friend of Lorelai's, "Well, she just went in that direction a few minutes ago, I think she was heading back home. Across the square, past the giant slinky over on Klump, and turn right she's the end of that block."

_Giant slinky? _"Alright… thank you? have a good evening with your … muskets."

And Harry gripped that Luke might have been right about people passing through town with an event like this going on, maybe next year, they should have a sign.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai had her arm linked with Luke's. He had offered it since she complained she was cold, anything to get her to stop hopping up and down the entire walk to her house. Since they were no longer in the town square, it wouldn't be witnessed or misconstrued or speculated for the next month. "I have to say this was fun," She smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we should just hang out more often. I think I need more adult time."

"You do spend a lot of time with teenagers."

"That is why I'm the Fun mom, I'm in touch with the youthful psyche. That is also why I think I lighten you up."

They found her street, then her house and climbed the stairs of her porch. "Well here you are, safe and sound." Luke smiled, trying to hide the disappointment that the evening was coming to a close. _Who knows when we'll have this again. Just me and her._

"This is Stars Hollow, of course I'm safe and sound."

He started in a scold, "With the way you were hopping up and down, You could have fallen, slipped on some ice," then downgraded simply trying to justify his concern, while shifting his weight nervously " … broken something.".

"But I had you to break such a fall."

"Nice to know I'm good for something." he forced a smile. _She will never see me._

They laughed, and just stared at each other once more. "Soooo" Lorelai began, "This really was fun."_ Wow, his eyes are pretty._

_She already said that. _"Yeah, it's not often that Rory isn't around." he replied, looking down at his boots. _Where is Rory anyway? Probably inside._

"You saying you don't like my kid?" she teased.

"No, ...uh, that came out wrong, …"

"Luke relax. I know what you meant…" she laughed.

"Right, right ... well good night,…" _I'm a grown man with butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Geez._

"Good night, … " Lorelai stopped him from walking away, by grabbing hold of his jacket, and she pulled him into a hug. "Thanks again,… for being my entertainment for the evening." she whispered in his ear. _Dirty!_

"Your Welcome." He gave her a light squeeze and savored the contact.

"Oooo you are nice and warm", Lorelai cooed, savoring his body heat. They began to pull away, but when their blue eyes met, and they froze. "I thought you liked the cold." Luke asked as he looked down at her, desperate to keep thetactlessness to a minimum.

She laughed lightly "I like the snow … big difference."

"Snow is still cold." _Geez, That sounded Stupid._

It was then that Lorelai noticed the comfortable embrace they were in. Neither made a move to separate.

Luke couldn't believe her arms were around his waist. She was so beautiful, _she was always beautiful_. He had never been this close to her before and became lost in her ethereal blue eyes. It was as if his body was acting without his permission. He barely registered that he was leaning in to kiss her.

Insane thoughts over took her brain; Thoughts of Luke's eyes, his arms around her … _Yeah that was it… that's what is happening temporary insanity, the SNOW … it's the SNOW, it's making me loopy, but are the insane supposed to be aware of it??_ The next thing she knew was Luke had leaned in to kiss her, and she was kissing him back._ A handsome man is kissing me under my porch light … a handsome man? It's Luke. God, why have we never done this before? This has never happened before, me bringing a guy home … but this ISN'T just a Guy, … it's LUKE!! Of all the guys to bring home, I pick Luke!!! _Even so, she felt the need to deepen the kiss, to make it last for as long as possible.

Luke was surprised that she hadn't pulled away, or smacked him. So he tightened his arms around her, it felt so good to finally have her in his arms.

She did finally pull away, needing to catch her breath. _Stupid Oxygen!_ "If we stay out here,… we might get frozen together."

Luke nervously cleared his throat, … again, and suggested "ummmm, yeah,… I should go…"

"OR." she added playfully, grabbing his jacket's collar again,to keep him from retreating.

"Or?" He was curious, but he still wanted to get out of there. He had just kissed her, and he didn't know what that meant how she would take it.

"Or you could come inside? … to Dry off?" noticing the melted snow on his jacket. "… Have some coffee?"

She was asking him inside, that was positive, but then she's probably want to talk about it. _Why do women need to analyze every little thing, too much Oprah in this world, Geez_. He didn't want to talk about it cause he didn't have answers. He didn't know why he did it. Well he knew _WHY_, he just didn't know why that moment was different from any other they had for the last four years of mock flirting/arguing/bantering._ It just … happened. _"I don't drink coffee."

"Well, you can make me some then? your's is the best …"she smiled.

Luke rolled his eyes at her addiction _Woman, it's 10:30 at night! Still she'sasking me in? NO, She doesn't see me that way ... does she? Although she does seem rather calm. Shouldn't she be ranting or freaking out?_ " so this is all about what you want."

Lorelai wore that devious smile, thinking of the kiss from mere moments ago. "You could say that…" thinking of more adult alone time with Luke might lead to more than just kisses; _and that might be a good thing_. This thought made the smile turn positively wicked, but Luke didn't seem to notice. She pulled him closer to the door as she fumbled with the keys. She opened the door, and kept Luke at arms length as she pulled her escort inside with her.

7777777777777777 REALLY UNLUCKY FOR MAX YEAH BABY !! 777777777777777777777777777

Max stood stunned, he couldn't believe it. He had finally found her house, the neighbors gnomes were the give away…; and he had finally found her, standing on her porch, with her ..._ boyfriend? Of all the rotten Luck!_ Well, he was at least her date for the evening. _Maybe it's not serious? _However, They did seem rather … _comfortable … with each other_. and she had invited him inside.

_This couldn't be worse. My car breaks down, stranded in a snow storm, in a strange mental town and the only woman I knew here, the only woman that has turned my head for the last year is taken. Well what could happen, she is a mother, Rory must be home. _

_Then again, maybe they had arrangements for Lorelai's date nights. Did she date? She seemed rather reluctant with me … maybe now I know why? She already had someone in the picture. Of course, someone as beautiful as her had to be taken already… _

777777777777777777777777

A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I had to journey inside scarry hairy nipple man's head… I need a shower… don't wait up I might be awhile. (insert full boddy shutter here)  
-_Luke plus road rage, that's a healthy combination- totally borrowed form season four sookie,... i think during clamor... correct me if i'm wrong!!! i dare ya!!_

_-escort - DIRTY!!! _

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	3. Little Woman and ME and Lane Makes Thre...

**Love, Luke, and Snow  
****By gilmoregirl1979  
(just another woulda shoulda coulda)**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. No Harm, No Sue. Dialouge has been borrowed from....episode 1-08 - Love and War and Snow (written by Joan Binder Weiss; directed by Alan Myerson)**

**Some Dialouge and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979**

**(It's more Fun THAT WAY!!!)**

**The shout outs:You like me you really like ME!!!! WELL DUH I'm so DAMN LOVEABLE!!! LOVEABLE, I TELL YOU!!!  
LuvzAFunEthing: Guess who got season 2 in the mail today!!!!!!!! (it helps when you pre-order in August!!) i'll show you mine if you show me yours DIRTY!!!  
Pink88 Calm the frell down HERE you GO!!!!! (Geez, you are exciteable that way!!! lol) and to quote "you are in an updating kinda mood...good, go with that... " lol it's my motivation, thank you director of mine!!!(now that i have her magestesy's permission!!)  
gcmel : why i do believe we are becoming friends!! I still love hearing from you!!! thank you for forgiveness, i'll have two bloddy mary's then i won't remember the trip inside that head 'o' hair...ew hair!!!  
danagabrielle: Wait there's more.... do do do do...  
scubaluver: hon, read the title... i had to do it!! nice and slow....  
bright-star4455 :cous cous it's really good and easy to prepare look for it at your local grocer (this message brought to you by taylor doose)  
pokey: Missed ya babe, i love how you hate max too!!!- WAIT ther'e more... do do do do  
L/L r Lobsters : hehe i aim to please...  
politicaldonkey:I thought about that, but see driving through townin a car is different that wandering a town you don't know well, on foot, mind you !! , and snow makes everything look different. he had to go from the garage, to the inn, to the square, to her house... he may have gotten turned around. he's a scholar, not ON STAR!!(again not in car... it's sick.... ask Gypsy) ;o)  
Buffalo : thank you!!!  
NicoleMack: i love the way your mind works!!! (insert my own evil laugh!!!!)  
Nyla: Hey you like this? check out the other woulda shoulda couldas by me and LuvzAFunEthing **

The Q for this story: What if Lorelai had gone inside with Luke for coffee in Love War and Snow ?

**(inspired by my inssesant need to watch and re-watch the first season DVD till season two comes out(which i got today YEAH!!! )… and the rantings that come out of my mouth as I yell at the TV during such a marathon… ;o) **

so i'm gonna go watch a film by kirk again!!! LOL-ENJOY!!!

**777777777777777777777777  
CH 3:  
The Little Woman and Me, ... and Lane Makes Three??**

Luke and Lorelai entered the foyer, Luke helped her off with her coat, and hung it up for her.

"Well you know the lay out of the house already." She grinned, thinking already of the stairs.

"Having fixed every other square inch of it. Yes." he chuckled, oblivious where she was going with this line of conversation. As he took off his coat. "Where do you keep the coffee, again?"

Lorelai turned to face Luke. "I don't want any!" Luke's coat never made it to the hook. It simply fell to the floor as Lorelai slid her arms around his neck and restarted what he began outside. Luke was surprised how eagerly she rekindled the affection, _Okay, little less conversation, little more action, butWOW! _then again he wasn't about to complain. Yet something gnawed at him, like he was some how taking advantage. Between kisses he tried to reason."Lorelai, … maybe we should … think about this."

"Do you want to stop?" she said panting slightly.

"Ummmm … no," he admitted " What about Rory?"

"She's snowed in … In Hartford" her eyes almost twinkled.

"In Hartford?" he confirmed.

"In Hartford," she nodded "… With my parents."

_OH GOD! That means we're alone. _Luke seemed to process that information. _All the talking she's done tonight and she couldn't mention that earlier._

"Do you still want to stop?"

Luke's only answer was to pull her closer for another passionate onslaught. Lorelai began to lead him toward the stair case, as she made short work of the buttons on his flannel to reveal his undershirt. Luke blindly pressed Lorelai against the banister of the landing, unable to find the stairs with such a glorious distraction as Lorelai.

"Lorelai" he breathed in her ear.

"Luke" she hissed as he pecked down her neck.

Then Suddenly… "Oh My God!" was exclaimed from the hall.

The entangled couple broke apart to find that they had been caught by Lane Kim.

"Lane?!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
"Lane?!" Luke echoed.

"Lorelai" the teen was in shock, and she tried to swallow her excitement, _Just keep a straight face, a straight indifferent face._ She was slightly amused at the older couple's reaction to being found out. HELL amused at the fact that the town thought they should be together, and here they were… together._Patty will be so happy._

"Luke… its uhhh … it's Lane" Lorelai stated the obvious, struggling for anything to say and to breath normal again.

"Lane…" Luke nodded in the teen's direction, cleared his throat again, face beginning to turn red.

"Luke." Lane nodded in return, feeling a bit uncomfortable, and some what disappointed;_ who know's how far they would have gone if I wasn't here, Miss Patty will be so upset._

"Uhhh, Lane! Well, Hi, hi … Wha … uh … we're just … we were" she looked over at Luke whose expression seemed to say _this is not happening_. Lorelai placed a hand over her mouth, like that would hide the kiss. Turning back to Lane, Lorelai still stuttered. "… what are … what are … what are you doing here? "

Lane tried to explain "I'm sorry, I was waiting for Rory. I'll just go back into her room and I won't come back out, I promise." Lane quickly turned and walked to Rory's room and put on loud music to drown the potential adult make out session.

Lorelai listened for a second. "Oh, that's The Cure. I have to go back in there."

Now Luke stammered, "It's okay, … I … I should go…" having had enough embarrassment for one night.

"No, no, please … stay, " she kissed him again, "I'll be back as fast as humanly possible. "

Still dazed from the last 5 minutes of kissing and embarrassment, that last kiss convinced him, he licked his lips, "I'll start up the coffee." he said absently.

77777777777777777777777777777777

"Hey." Lorelai entered caustiously.

"Sorry I messed up your ...date. "_ I hope that's what it was... _

"Uuuuuhhh, you didn't ...mess up my ... date." she kinda tripped on the lastword._Wow, a date with Luke, is that what this is?_"What's going on? "_focus on the teen, focus on the teen._

"I was waiting for Rory to get home. "

"Sweetie, Rory's stuck in Hartford tonight. "

"Oh, I didn't know. I'll just go. "

"Hey, do you wanna talk? I'm not Rory, but we do use the same blow dryer. "

"I did something really stupid today. "

"Okay, what'd you pierce? "

" Nothing. I touched a boy's hair. "

"Okay. "

" A boy I really like. "

"So far, missing the stupid part. "

"I kind of did it without his permission. "

_AAAAAAAAHHHHH _"Now we're getting somewhere. "

"I don't know what happened. I mean, I was just standing there and then he bends over and his hair falls forward and suddenly it's like my hand has a life of its own. "

Lorelai knew Lane didn't have a cool approachable mother to talk to about these things. "Sounds like your hand had a little help from your hormones."

"God, I'm so humiliated. I can't ever go back to school. I'll have to be home schooled. My mother finally gets her way."

"Look at it from a different perspective. You have so many years of screw-ups ahead of you . . . view this as a trial run for really grownup humiliation. "

"So not helping."

" Maybe you should be a hairdresser. "

"Lorelai!"

"Yes, it's perfect. Then you can run your hands though anybody's hair you want and they'll pay you for it. "

"What am I going to do? I mean, everyone at school's gonna be talking about me. I can't show my face."

" Everybody does stupid things in high school, it's like a requirement."

"Not like this."

" No, some people get pregnant. Talk about something really juicy for the gossip mill. "

" I forgot about that." she knew the wise and learned Lorelai had to be right.this would blow over, and she could go back to being the invisble audiophile.

"Yeah. Everybody screws up, Lane. That's what happens. It's what you do with the screw-ups, it's how you handle the experience - that's what you should judge yourself by. I have a great life and an amazing kid. And I took a detour, I ended up some place good. "

"Yeah. "

"Tell me this - how did his hair feel? As good as it looked?"

"Better."

"Oh, you're gonna be fine. I'm positive about that. "

"Thank you. "

"You're welcome. "

_How to bring this up.... _"Soooooo , you and luke!"

"Oh yeah,.... well ... you didn't see what you think you saw ... right?"

_you and him sucking face, oh nooooooo!!!_ "Right must have imagined the whole thing. my mother was right sugar is like LSD..."

"See this is exactly why I would adopt you ifI could!!"

"No one will hear it from me."  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai came out of Rory's room to a man in her kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Luke asked as he busied himself with Coffee making.

"Yeah, … it will be, … teenagers." She shrugged with a smile.

"Coffee will be ready in a minute." He turned to her, in the old causal friendly way. She smiled at him, stepped closer, and she put his arms around her waist. "So."

"So" he mimicked, happy she stil lwasn't weirded out by this, or hasn't hit him yet. _again positive sign._

She pecked his lips with hers again. "Where were we?"

"You might just convince me about the magic of snow." And he tried to kiss her as passionately as before, but after a few moments both pulled away. "I'm sorry, I feel weird doing that with" he lowered his voice"… her here."

Lorelai agreed, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry Lane is gonna stay here tonight. She had a really bad teen day and she needs to crash someplace … well, … sympathetic. I know, I'm sorry, this isn't what I had in mind."

"Really? So you planned this?" with an arched eyebrow.

"What no? that's not what I meant." Now she was flustered.

"All night, with talk of magic snow and it was just you trying to seduce me?" He grinned. Happy she was flustered for once.

"I didn't plan this." she defended.

"I know," he teased, "the snow did." He kissed her again, a simple peck. "so what now?"

"Movie?" she smiled.

77777777777777777777777777777777

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	4. Wake up call

**Love, Luke, and Snow  
by gilmoregirl1979  
(just another woulda shoulda coulda)**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. No Harm, No Sue. Dialogue has been borrowed from....episode 1-08 - Love and War and Snow (written by Joan Binder Weiss; directed by Alan Myerson)**

**Some Dialouge and intentions have been altered by me, Gilmoregirl1979**

**(It's more Fun THAT WAY!!!).**

**The shout outs:  
LUVZ- my own little Trixie McBimbo, (insert high pitched breathy voice) you really inspire me, to be hehehe a better writer, your friend forever Bambi McBimbo...**

**Lucky#7: Loving the NAME, wonder why?? okay i'm sorry what the last thing was.... **LUCKY#7  
PS-- i... **you just gonna leave me hanging??? now wait that's Luke's job read and see.... **  
**Kimmers this one's for you!!! i already had it written... just wanted to dangle the carrot a bit I'm naughty that way!!!  
ocdwithlhg: WOW, I'm rotting your brain with fan fiction... and they say no child will be left behind, (insert superman pose) not while I'm on the job!!! (hey you know, Rachel's revelation is a great chapter for english class, kinda like poetry.... I'm here to help!!)  
java2guzzle: This is so much more satisfying-REALLY how DIRTY!!!  
LLjunkie: I'm a sucker for the L/L combo.-ME TOO!!  
**  
**The Q for this story:**** What if Lorelai had gone inside with Luke for coffee in Love War and Snow ?**

**(inspired by my incessant need to watch and re-watch the first season DVD till season two comes out … and the rantings that come out of my mouth as I yell at the TV during such a marathon… ;o)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CH 4:  
Wake up call**

The next morning, Lorelai was awoken by the sound of a car pulling up outside. She untangled herself from the blanket and ... Luke's arms. _Luke's Arms?,… Oh My God, he stayed the whole night!!_ Lorelai slyly maneuvered off the couch, and rushed to look out the window to see Rory being dropped off by a Cab._ She didn't even let me pick her up, AW man,… MAN? A MAN in the house, Aw Geez. _She put her shoes on and grabbed a coat, then hurried outside.

Lorelai pulled open the front door just as Rory topped the last step of the porch stairs.

"Hi. " Lorelai greeted, A little too cheery.

"Hi. What's up?" Rory eyed her mother suspiciously.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" keeping the plastered smile.

"You have something to tell me.", Rory sensing the guilty behavior.

_Crap she's on to me!_ "Boy, you're so smart. Right, okay, here we go" she swallowed dramatically ". . . I've got a boy in the house. "

"You what?"

"Nothing happened, I swear. He slept the whole night on the couch" _I know, I was with him!_ _Aw Geez._ "… And … you know him. "

"I do? "

"And you like him. I don't know if that's relevant, I just thought that I would throw that in there. "

Rory rushed past her babbling mother, and went into the house. She stopped short in the living room finding Luke asleep on the couch.

With dropped jaw Rory got out, "It's Luke. "

"I know. "

" Our Coffee Man is on our couch. "

_My Coffee Man! _Lorelai corrected in her head. Then she focused back on how best to describe this innocent situation. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping man, she pulled her daughter into the kitchen. Lorelai began to babble again as she quietly explained. "It was the snow. You know how I get, it's like catnip. I was walking, he was there, he made me this amazing dinner and gave me coffee, and you know I love his coffee. He walked me home, and we talked a lot, I mean you know us we argue, we quip, we fight for the fun of it!! Luke and I never just … talk" _We never kissed before either, Not sure if I should mention that _"… It was the snow… Rory, say something."

Rory mulled over the situation. Her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

The silence was killing Lorelai. "Rory, talk to me. How do you feel?"

"I don't know." Shaking her head. She had been dreaming all night of her parents getting back together, being in the shrine to her mother's years at the the Gilmore manor. A shrine to when her parents had fallen in love. In that shrine, Rory had found old pictures of her parents together, how happy and in loved they looked. Like every kid, she wanted her parents together, so they could be a real family. This threw a wrench into that little day dream. Frankly, her father had already done that.

Lorelai was desperate."Take a guess. Angry, frustrated, nauseous? "

"Weird, I feel weird. Has he been here all night?"

"Pretty much. "

"Oh, my God. Did he go into the bathroom? I have stuff hanging in there! "

"Honey, He's been here before, fixings stuff, you know, … he's seen everything ... well not everything. "

"I don't remember ever there being a man in our house in the morning."

"Yeah, well, I kind of broke the rules." Lorelai admitted, not liking where this seemed to be going.

"It's just Luke. you are right I like Luke." _and I kinda like the idea of you and Luke. … huh?_ "God, why is this so weird for me? "

Lorelai wanted to sooth her daughter's concerns. "Because I should've told you first. "

"No."

"Because I should have talked to you before I did this. "

"No."

"Because you're afraid he smushed the couch pillows out of shape? " _I'm out._

"Do you love him? "

" I, uh. . .WOW that was fast, ummm we had one date. Well, I don't know if you could call it a date… I mean he gave me coffee, nothing unusual about that. He cooked dinner for me, again nothing out of the ordinary. We talked a lot, he walked me home … we watched a movie,… he fell asleep… "_ we kissed, alot... amazing kisses, amazing eyes , aw geez please be okay with this._

" That sounds like dating to me?"

"Well then … it was a great date, World Series level. But it was just a date. Honey, I promised myself a long time ago that I was gonna keep all this stuff separate from you," she paused, unable to believe what she was about to promise. "… and I want you to know that that still stands, okay? … This was a one-time thing." Lorelai tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, she really didn't want to make that promise, but last night with the snow, and Rory's absence she didn't think. When she was kissing Luke, she didn't think of how this could affect Rory… ; she had to put Rory first, no matter how great last night was, no matter if that was the best "date" she had in a really long time.

"Mom, this is Luke? we see him everyday? This… "

"What? "

"This is different, delicate...., you can't just break his heart. Whether you acknowledge it or not, … he's had a thing for you… and I think you have had a thing for him too. I mean, if you like someone ...you should feel comfortable, ...you know, ... bringing him here, it is your house and all."

" I appreciate that. " Lorelai said with a smile.

"I want you to be happy."

"And I love you for that. "

"Plus, I know you're not a cat person, and Luke, well, ... he can cook, and makes the best coffee.."_ let's look at the pros, shall we?_

Smiling at her daughter justifying this out for her. "Yeah he does…"

"and how convenient would that, be we wouldn't even have to leave the house for his burgers … think of all the time we'd save."

"Okay you are getting way too happy about this …"

"I'm just saying, it will be … more … efficient to have an in house Luke."

"Okay before you run off and get the marriage license let's see how the second date goes … okay?"

"Okay" Rory agreed feeling a bit better about the match._ We'll see how this plays out. One step at a time._

"Okay, good, … good, now I think you'll find a surprise visitor in your room." And Rory went to investigate,

"I'm gonna go wake up ... the man." When Lorelai turned the corner to "wake up the man" she came face to face with "the man" in the hallway.

He smiled at her. "So there's gonna be a second date?"

"Spy! ... How much did you hear?"

"World series level? "

"So pretty much everything "Lorelai blushed.

_I actually made her blush. _He was worried now though, the same feeling from last night, "so what about Rory? She didn't seem to .. take it too well."

_He heard all that too, damn_, "at first, but Luke, she wants me to be happy. She almost sounded giddy by the end."

"Still, she's … concerned." _about you hurting me._

"Luke it will be fine. Trust me." _I won't hurt you. I promise._

He would try, she knew her daughter better than he did. Luke then swallowed hard, "So when is this second date?" he asked stepping closer.

"I don't know, depends if I get asked out."

"Alright" he smiled, kissed her cheek, and turned away.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I was gonna go to the store, buy some stuff for breakfast since I know you have nothing.."

"You just gonna leave me hanging?"

"Look, it's easier if you're not expecting it."

"but I am expecting it…"

"but now you don't know when."

"but I know sometime in the near future, it will happen, "

"then you can prepare your answer,"

"But I'll go nuts with the waiting."

"I won't be too long," at the store or at the asking her out. Luke smiled as he went down her porch steps.

_**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777**_

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one(or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you like please!!! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


End file.
